


eyes big love-crumbs

by zjofierose



Series: YoI rarepair week [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Home, House Buying, M/M, Polyamory, Sweet, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: part of becoming the family they want to be is moving in together for good
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YoI rarepair week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594894
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	eyes big love-crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of YOI Rarepair week, Domestic Life. Dedicated to all the househunting I've been doing lately.

“Do we  _ really _ need four separate bedrooms?” There’s a note in Viktor’s voice almost like a whine, but Yuuri just pushes his glasses up his nose and returns his attention to the notepad in front of him. 

“Yes, Vitya, we do. If you want to put the big bed in your room so we all sleep there the most, that’s fine, but we still need four rooms. We each need our own space.”

Yuri snickers, leaned up against Otabek across the table. “Give him a break, Vitya, he needs somewhere private to display all his posters of you.”

Viktor makes big doe eyes and pouts, batting his lashes in Yuuri’s direction. “Sweetheart, just hang them in the living room! That’s where I’m going to hang my posters of you!”

“God,” Yuri snorts, turning his face against Otabek’s, “you two are ridiculous. I’m so glad Beka and I don’t have any posters of each other.”

Otabek just hums noncommittally, and Yuri sits up with a start, looking betrayed. “You  _ do _ ? Otabek!”

“They made a very nice one of you sliding across the ice during your exhibition skate in your senior debut.” He shrugs. “Chris sent me a copy. I thought it was sweet of him.”

“Fuck,” Yuri buries his face in his hands. “Beka, you are ruining  _ all _ of your cred, I just want you to know this.”

“Yours isn’t the only one I have,” Otabek tells him, and Viktor and Yuuri both look up in surprise. “What? Why is everyone shocked by this?” Otabek sounds halfway between peeved and amused. He gestures at Yuuri and Viktor. “You two are both older than me, and I grew up watching you skate. Of  _ course _ I have posters.”

“Beka,” Viktor grins slowly, the cat who caught the canary, “I had no idea. Would you like them autographed? We might be able to make that happen.”

Otabek just snorts and leans over to kiss him soundly. “Sure, why not?”

“Besides, Yura,” Yuuri says absently, still making notes on the legal pad in front of him, “it’s not like you don’t still have a poster of Viktor in his senior debut season on the inside of your closet.”

Viktor breaks off kissing Otabek to begin to laugh, and Yuri splutters furiously. “That was  _ inspiration _ ! I wanted to remind myself to be better than him! I needed to focus on what I wanted to beat!”

“Mm hmm,” Yuuri says, looking up finally, glasses glinting in the morning light. “That’s why it’s still hanging four years later.”

\---

“So, at least four bedrooms, at least three bathrooms, a decent kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a garage so Otabek has somewhere to keep his bike and Viktor doesn’t have to scrape his car in the winter. What else?”

It’s Yuri’s turn with the legal pad this time, pencil sharpened as they sit around the table after dinner, relaxed and full.

“I’d really like a big tub,” Yuuri ventures shyly, and Viktor reaches over to take his hand and beam.

“We can put in a hot tub later,” he says, “as big as you want. Let’s focus on things we can’t change first, yes?”

“Some sort of room that can be a home gym,” Otabek says thoughtfully. “We’ll still need to commute to the rink to skate, but if we can have a space to do strength training and where Yura and Yuuri can do dance practice, that would be good.”

“Ooh, good thought,” Viktor praises, smiling at Otabek as Yuri scratches the note down. “Also, I’d like it to not be in too busy of a neighborhood - Makka’s getting old, and I don’t like having to walk her on the busy streets. Somewhere quiet would be good.”

“Can we try to find something with a garden?” Yuuri asks hopefully. “Or maybe a little greenhouse? I don’t care about it being fancy, I just.” He hangs his head. “You all know how I feel about Russian winters.”

Yuri winces sympathetically. They do all know how Yuuri feels about Russian winters; namely, that he gets utterly despondent, and they have to take turns putting him under his UV light and bringing him tea and making sure he’s warm enough.

“ _ Some kind of plant bullshit _ , got it,” Yuri scribbles notes on the paper. “What else?”

“A guest room,” Otbaek says, and Yuri looks up sharply to stare at him. 

“We’re already talking about four bedrooms, and you want  _ five _ ?”

“I want my sister to be able to come visit, and I don’t want her staying in any of our rooms,” Otabek says, and Viktor nods in agreement. 

“Yes,” Viktor taps his finger to his lips, thinking. “Or imagine if Mila wanted to come visit. Or Lilia.”

Yuri shivers like a goose has walked over his grave, and quickly erases the ‘4’ at the beginning of the list and replaces it with a ‘5’. “Okay,” he says, “you made your point. Anything else?”

He looks around expectantly, but there are no further comments forthcoming. 

“Alright,” Yuri lifts the notepad and clears his throat. “Five bedrooms. Three baths, minimum. A decent kitchen. A dining room, because ‘ _ eating on the couch is uncivilized, Yura _ ’. A living room. A garage. Some kind of gym space. A yard or garden or greenhouse or something. Somewhere quiet,  _ but _ ,” he makes a note, “where the commute to the rink isn’t too fucked.”

The silence echoes after he’s finished, all four of them thinking. 

“Well,” says Yuuri after a long moment, ducking his head awkwardly. “We don’t ask for much. Does someplace like this even exist in St. Petersburg?”

Viktor shrugs. “Any place exists if you pay enough,” he says, and Yuuri hunches even further.

“Oh, fuck,  _ piggy _ , not this again,” Yuri groans, tossing the notepad onto the table with a thump and leaning back in his chair.

“I’m sorry! I’m just not comfortable with being dependent!” Yuuri’s voice is still quiet, but his frustration is evident. It’s not a new argument, and he pushes his glasses up his nose defiantly.

“Why are you so  _ irrational _ about this?” Yuri asks, leaning in. “Vitya’s richer than  _ god _ , he’s been raking in endorsements for the last, what, Vitya, fifteen years?”

“Hmm,” Viktor thinks, “maybe eighteen.”

Yuri flaps a hand at him. “My point is, you’re fucking  _ rich _ . It’s not an imposition for you to buy a goddamn house.”

“He’s right, Yuuri,” Viktor says earnestly. “You’ve seen my accounts. I can do this. I’m happy to do this. I  _ want _ to do this.”

“Beka,” Yuuri pleads, turning to the quietest member of their group, “come on. Back me up here.”

“Yuuri,” Otabek answers contemplatively, “you realize that it’s not like Viktor would get nothing out of it, right? Real estate is an investment. He’d get it as a tax write-off, and it would slowly make more money for him. Property is always a good investment.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Viktor says, leaning across the table earnestly, “I want to do this, and not only will it not hurt me, it’s  _ beneficial _ .”

“It still doesn’t seem fair,” Yuuri protests, crossing his arms across his chest mulishly. “I don’t want to be a burden, just because I’ve sent most of my money to the onsen instead of ever thinking I’d,” he waves his hands irritably, “instead of thinking I’d ever end up with three lovers and wanting to move in together.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says reprovingly, his eyes dancing, “what were you going to do if you didn’t? Live in a studio apartment your whole life?”

“Yes,” Yuuri hisses, “ _ exactly _ .”

A look of hurt flashes across Viktor’s face, and Yuri climbs onto his lap, letting Viktor wrap his arms comfortingly around Yuri’s middle. 

Otabek reaches over to take Yuuri’s hand, his eyes gentle. “When your parents and your sister work together to run the onsen, do they divide up the income from it person by person?”

Yuuri shakes his head, looking confused, but hangs on to Otabek’s fingers. “No, of course not. They each get personal money to spend, but most of it just goes back into the onsen.”

“So they don’t evaluate what each person gets based on the work they put in?”

“No. How would you even quantify that?”

Otabek nods. “And you - you’ve been sending them money for years, yes?”

“Yes.” Yuuri frowns. “Ever since I was able to support myself from my skating.”

“Do you think of them as a burden?” Otabek tips his head, considering. “Do you only send the amount of money that would be equivalent to what you’d bring in working there?”

Yuuri gapes at him. “No! I would never disrespect them that way!”

“And why’s that?” It’s Yura this time, piping up from where he’s draped across Viktor, eyes gleaming as he picks up where Otabek’s going and runs with it.

“Because they’re  _ family _ !” Yuuri sputters, flinging his hands wide. “They’ve always supported me in every way, I would never begrudge them a cent!”

“When they supported you - did they expect it to pay off?”

“No,” Yuuri hangs his head. “No, there was no way to know if it would, they did it because they lov- oh.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Otabek says gently, and smiles.

“I want to be a family with you, Yusha,” Viktor says, reaching across the table, his voice thick. “And Yurochka and Bekyasha, too. Won’t you let us?”

Yuuri clutches at Viktor’s fingers, his shining eyes flicking from person to person. “I’m… yes.” He nods, his smile watery as he reaches out his other hand to take Otabek’s. “Yes.”

\---

“Well,” Yuuri says cautiously, after the long-suffering realtor has left to go check her email in the driveway, “what do we think?”

“I think Inessa deserves a fruit basket,” Otabek says dryly, and Yuuri winces. 

Yuri scuffs his shoe on the tile floor of the entryway. “I like it. It’s kind of… it’s kind of a lot? But I was always going to think that of any place Viktor found acceptable.”

“One grows into good taste,” Viktor says loftily, and Yuri punches him in the arm. 

“It meets all of our criteria,” Otabek’s face is thoughtful. “It has plenty of space. There are some things to change, but.” He shrugs, folding his arms. “I think it works.”

“Vitya?” Yuuri asks, and VIktor lays a finger along his lips and hums.

“I’ll want to make some upgrades, but I think it’s lovely. Nice neighborhood, the commute is fine, it has a beautiful yard, more rooms even than what we were hoping for.” He smiles. “What about you, Yuuri?”

A sudden tension grips the air, and Yuuri gulps hard, his eyes wide. “I love it,” he says softly, and Yuri whoops loudly, leaping into Otabek’s arms and punching the air.

“Yay!” Viktor yells, tossing his arms open and smiling his ridiculous heart-mouthed smile as he drags them all into a laughing knot in the center of the room, kissing one after another of them in jubilation. 

\---

“Ok, come on, come, come back outside!”

“Vitya…” Yuri groans dramatically. “The moving truck just left. I’m exhausted and sweaty and I just want to order pizza and take a shower.”

Otabek eyes Viktor curiously, then grabs Yuri by the back of the sweatshirt with one hand and snags Yuuri around the waist with the other, pulling them outside and down the front steps as Viktor shuts the door behind them.

“What is it, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, and Viktor turns to them all, beaming like he’s just won another medal as he unlocks and opens the door, letting it swing wide as he gestures toward the rooms beyond.

“My loves,” he says, voice as proud as any of them have ever heard it, “welcome home!”


End file.
